Babysitting blues
by Super Sailor star
Summary: Sasami must take care of her friends...As kids?
1. Trouble!

Sasami sighed as she looked out of the kitchen window. It was a bright sunny day, and she was inside the Masaki residence, making lunch for the household. They were alone for the while since Tenchi's grandpa was away on business, leaving Tenchi in charge of the household and the nearby shrine. Besides Tenchi and her five others girls were here. Ryoko, her sister Ayeka, and Mihoshi were in the living room, their eyes glued to the television watching soap operas. Kiyone was somewhere and Washu was in her laboratory. Sasami was the youngest of the six and did the housework for the people. That particular day she was in the kitchen with Ryo-Ohki, her brown cabbit. Ryo-Ohki was munching carrots happily on the counter beside her, and the blue hair Jurian princess was busy peeling potatoes for dinner. It was a peaceful in the house, until Tenchi walked into the door. Ryoko and Ayeka were off the couch in a flash and on either side of him, rubbing against him happily. That is until they noticed each other. Ryoko pulled out her lightsword and Ayeka summoned her logs, they stared at each other and waited for them to make a move. Before the battle started everyone was suddenly engulfed in a bright light. Closing their eyes they felt themselves being lifted from the ground and they vanished.  
  
Washu smiled and hummed softly to herself as she stood there in her laboratory. A sudden bright cylinder of light beamed onto the floor nearby her and as it vanished, everyone stood there looking very confused. Ryoko and Ayeka quickly put away their weapons and went back to acting normal. Washu just smiled at them, and loudly cleared her throat to get their attention. As soon as she had all eyes on her she turned and pulled the rope beside a huge object next to her. It was a large machine shaped like a ray gun. Washu beamed. " This is my latest invention, an aging machine! It can change you to any age you want!" Everyone began to marvel at it, all except for Mihoshi who was staring at a large button. Looking over at Washu she asked loudly " Washu what does this button do? ". Before anyone could move a muscle her finger landed on the button and a large blue ray hit the group. Luckily, Sasami and Ryo-Ohki were across the lab looking at a machine that Washu had left uncompleted. As soon as they heard Mihoshi yell they turned in time to watch the blue beam hit her friends. She shielded her eyes from the bright light that filled the large portion of the lab. When she lowered her arms a group of tiny kids stood in the place of her friends. They wore her clothes friends that hung from their tiny frames, and they all seemed to be about four years old. Walking over she bent down to eye level and smiled." Excuse me who are you? " She asked the girl with the long teal hair. She smiled wide and revealed a missing tooth on the right side of her mouth. " My names Kiyone, What's yours?" As Sasami sat there looking at the girl it suddenly hit her. These little kids were her friends!  
  
Okay that's it for now! I hope you enjoyed that. I will be back with another fun filled chapter soon! (  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi or any of the other characters in this story. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sasami moaned and looked over at the group of kids who were standing beside the smoking aging machine. She knew she couldn't take care of five four year olds on her own and turned to the brown cabbit sitting beside her feet, munching happily on a carrot. Bending down, she picked Ryo-Ohki up and looked down at her, a serious look on her face. "Ryo -Ohki you're going to have to help me with the kids until someone I figure out how to change them back to their right ages. Can you do that"? The brown cabbit mewed happily and jumped down from her hands onto the cold laboratory floor. Scampering over to the crowd of kids, Ryo-Ohki meowed loudly and the kids turned to see who had made the noise. At seeing Ryo -Ohki they ran after the small brown cabbit, each one wanting to hold it. Everyone was so busy, no one noticed someone staring in the window, watching them with an evil grin on its face.  
  
Sighing again, Sasami rounded the kids out of Washu's huge lab and into the huge living room and onto the big couch. Turning on the television, she began surfing the numerous channels for something for a group of four-year- olds to watch. As soon as they saw Big Bird® the kids were staring at the television, happily watching Sesame Street ®. Smiling, Sasami wiped some dirt from her apron and retreated to the kitchen, to make lunch . Giggling, Kiyone poked Tenchi and Ryoko and pointed outside to the piles of colorful leaves sitting in the yard. Getting the attention of the others, they slid off the couch and crept quietly out the front door.  
  
Brightly colored leaves blew over piles of leaves in the front yard of the Masaki house and bare trees held on to the last of their leaves, signs that fall was upon them. Looking at each other, the kids raced out as fast as their little legs could carry them and jumped into the nearest pile of leaves, scattering them over the yard. As they all played, no one noticed a big bag fall out of one of the trees and begin to move towards them. It moved slowly toward the unsuspecting kids, moving silently through the masses of brightly colored leaves. As it neared the young ryoko, it quickly went into action and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream, and pushed her into the bag. Then it did the same to the other children, until it had put all of them into the bag with ryoko. Then it flew back into the woods, towards its master waiting for it in the woods.  
  
Finally I finished! Okay please review and tell me what you think of this so far. Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi. 


	3. Chapter 3

The tall, blonde man sighed and looked down at his watch for the second time that hour. 1:31 PM. He had sent the robot an hour ago to retrieve the kids and bring them back here. Where was it? Looking around the clearing, he sighed with relief as the robot flew in and dropped the bag at his feet. " You stupid robot, what took you"? The poor little robot opened its mouth to answer, but the man snapped his fingers and two huge robots came out of the ship and grabbed the other robot's arms. "Scrap him " the man showed no regret in his decision as he watched the two huge robots carry the small one off into the ship, screaming all the way. Bending down, he picked up the bag and hurled into the back of the ship like it was a sack of potatoes. Then he walked slowly to the front of the ship and with one huge leap, jumped into the driver's seat of the ship and took off into space.  
  
Sasami sighed as she crawled out of the small panel behind Washu's aging machine, a wrench tightly in her right hand. Wiping the oil off her face with a small rag, Sasami stopped and poked her head out of the door of Washu's dimensional door. The kids were still watching television quietly on the couch. Smiling she closed the door and went back to work, unaware of the danger going on around her.  
  
The small brown bag slid across the tile floor and hit the wall hard as the ship took off into space. As the bag hit the wall on the other side of the ship, the rope that was holding the bag closed, slipped and opened the bag, freeing Tenchi and the other kids. Moving quietly past the guards gambling nearby, they made their way to the door and out onto the ship.  
  
The man smiled widely as he sat back in the huge chair, holding a glass of wine tightly in his right hand. As he raised the glass to his lips and sipped the wine, his eyes wandered to the screen sitting nearby him. The kids passed onto the main monitor screen, he spit the wine out of his mouth and crushed the glass with one of his bare hands. " How did those brats escape"? He jumped out of his chair in a rage, and made his way down to the storage unit. As soon as he saw the guards gambling and the empty bag two feet from them, he raised his gun, and a massacre occurred. Blood splattered the floor and Josh blew the smoke from the end of the gun barrel. Then he turned to the scared huddle of guards behind him " Find them..Now!!" . The guards were off like a flash of light, and Josh just stood there, a smirk on his face.  
  
That's all for Chapter 3! Thanks to everyone who had reviewed this story so far!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Tenchi characters, but I do own Josh. 


	4. chapter 4

The guard looked around them and tightened the grip on their guns as they patrolled the hallways in search of the escaped kids. They were all unaware of a pair of blue eyes watching them, and as they turned the corner, the eyes vanished and Kiyone came out of the shadows, followed by her friends. Sighing a big sigh of relief, the kids hurried the opposite way the guards had turned and back into the shadows.  
  
Josh pounded his fist against the table, making the guards jump. "What do you mean you can't find the brats!" The first guard began to wring his hat nervously as he spoke. " There's no sign of them anywhere sir, they're too hard to track. " Josh 's eyes narrowed and he raised his hand with and a large, blue bolt of lightning flew out of his hand, hitting the guard right in the chest. The guard stood there frozen like a statue for a minute, before his eyes widened in shock and he fell to the ground, dead as a doornail. . The robots that were standing next to josh moved quickly, picking up the dead, guard's body by the arms and hauling it off to be incinerated. Turning to the other guard, he closed his eyes and sat down on the throne. " Find them NOW!" The guard raced out of the room, afraid of facing his boss' wrath.  
  
The tall, blonde guard sighed as he removed his helmet and sat down on the ground. As he pulled the bottle of water from his side and began to drink he didn't notice someone sneaking up behind him, a dark object raised high above their head. It hit him from behind, knocking him out instantly, and he was dragged into the shadows and stripped down to his boxers. The closet door closed silently , and a tall person walked out of the shadows, wobbling as it walked out into the hallway and deeper into the ship.  
  
That's the end of chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed it so far!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Tenchi characters in any way, but I do own Josh.  
  
Sayonara! 


	5. The Adventure Continues!

The tall figure ran through the hallway trying to avoid the bullets that whistled through the air as they followed it. Making distance between itself and the bullets, the person slowed down its pace and stopped for a quick breather. However it had made a terrible error, and was about to pay the price. The brigade of bullets whistled as they closed in on the figure, and one of the bullets flew out in front of the pack, right into the left shoulder of the surprised person. It hit the tile floor hard, and screamed loudly as its face twisted in pain. The hallway became a river of red blood that gushed from the injured person's shoulder. As one of the braver guards went over to check on the person they had just shot, they heard a scream and then he came rushing back to them, his face as white as a sheet. "There's no one there, just a pile of bloody clothes. " They all walked slowly to the shadowy area where the person had fallen, and their faces became as white as their friend's .The clothes sat there in a bloody heap, looking like the person who had worn them had melted. After looking at each other for a minute, they all rushed out of the hallway, screaming as if they had the devil at their heels.  
  
Tenchi let out a sigh of relief as he watched the guards running away from the bloody pile of clothing and turned to his friends. They were leaning against the walls, breathing hard from the entire running they had been doing. They were too tired to run anymore, and time was running out for them. As they sat there relaxing, Ryoko's ears perked up, and before they could even move a muscle, they were caught. Bound in tight ropes and unable to move their arms as they were forced to march to meet Josh, and face the final battle.  
  
* At the Masaki house * Ryo-Ohki mewed as she entered the dark, spooky area that was washu's lab. The machines standing all around her seemed to resemble a spooky forest, with the metal trees watching her every move. Trembling as she made her way slowly into the lab, Ryo-Ohki jumped as the sound of heavy footsteps sounded across the lab floor coming closer each second. Jumping into a nearby basket, Ryo-ohki watched as sasami walked past, her face dirty from working. After she heard Sasami exit the lab and lock the door, she got out of the basket and made her way through the spooky lab towards the aging machine.  
  
Back at Josh's ship... Josh smiled as he looked down on the brats that had escaped him and his guards for so long. Two of the girls were in tears, afraid of what was in store for them, and the boy was holding his shoulder with his hand, as if to block something from coming out. "You there boy, what are you hiding under your hand?" Pulling his sword out of its holder, he hit it against Tenchi 's hand, making it move to reveal the hidden secret under it. A gaping bloody wound showed through, and a river of blood flowed from a small wound in his shoulder. One of the guards gasped "That's where we hit the person we were chasing after". Josh just smiled as he sat down in his big red chair and leaned back. "So you were the mysterious person who had my guards all frightened, how amusing". Turing to his guards, he motioned them to come forward, and then whispered something into their ears. Nodding, the guards came forward as if to assist Tenchi with his wound, but promptly grabbed him by his arms as Josh unsheathed his sword. "You will be the first to die Tenchi."  
  
What will happen to Tenchi? Will he be killed or live? And what is Ryo-Ohki up to? To find out the answers to these questions, stay tuned for the next chapter !  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi or any of the characters in this story except for Josh and his goons. 


	6. The finale!

Tenchi squirmed again as Josh began to approach him, his long, sharp sword pointed straight at his heart. He knew that Josh could hear the girl's pleads for his life, though he seemed to be deaf to them, he showed no remorse in what he was doing. As came closer and closer, Tenchi felt his heart beating louder and louder, and it felt as if it was going to fly out of his chest at any minute. It was only a few minutes, but it felt like forever when Josh reached the spot before the helpless Tenchi and raised his sword high above his head, prepared for the kill.  
  
Back at Washu's lab Ryo-Ohki leapt quickly onto the control panel of the aging machine and looked around in a panic. She knew she didn't have much time left before something bad happened to Tenchi and the others, but she didn't know exactly what. All that she knew was that she had to do something with this aging machine before it was too late. "If only I could remember which button Washu pushed". Closing her eyes, Ryo-Ohki tried to picture the control panel and where mihoshi's hand had been at the time of the accident. She sat there for a moment in silence; the only noise was the wind flowing through the lab. Suddenly she jumped up and quickly searched the control panel. As her eyes fixed on the large red button on the other end of the panel she smiled and jumped on it like a cat pouncing on a mouse. The Dish titled until it pointed straight up, and then another blue ray fired off into space. Making its way somewhere into the unknown.  
  
Back at josh's ship  
  
As Josh 's sword began it's decent down, Tenchi closed his eyes and prepared for his life to end at the tip of this madman's sword. As he closed his eyes and prepared to die, he felt something happening within his body. He began to grow, and age until he was his right age again!! Looking over at the girls, He noticed they were back to normal too, and ready for a fight. While tenchi was preoccupies, Josh made his move. Jumping high into the air, he raised his sword high above his head "Die Tenchi!"  
  
Tenchi turned and His eyes widened in surprise, as josh made his descent down towards the him. Grasping his hand, he summoned the Light Hawk wings at the last second, blocking the attack with just seconds to spare. Josh lept back and landed on his feet unharmed. The battle went on for many hours after that, with each side showing a sign of weakness. Even after the girls had joined Tenchi in battle, did josh show a sign of wanting to give up. It seemed like Josh was invincible.  
  
Jumping into the air, Tenchi grasped the sword Tenchi in his hand tightly sweat pouring down his face as he floated in the air below the ceiling. As he began his descent down, Josh felt himself frozen in place, and as he looked around him, saw Ayeka's logs holding him in place. Looking up, a look of terror crossed his face right before his life ended. Josh's body hit the floor hard, his face still frozen in look of pure terror. . Letting out a sigh of relief, Tenchi untightended his hand and the lighthawk wings vanished. As the others put away their weapons, Washu walked over to the control panel in fromt of what once was Josh's throne. After she finished typing on the keyboard and turned around, the ship jerked and made it's way back towards earth.  
  
As they made their way out after landing, they were met by a shocked sasami and a smiling ryo-ohki. "What happened to you guys?" Tenchi and the others just smiled "It's a long story Sasami, A looong story. As the door slammed behind them, a shooting star flew across the sky , disappearing into the distance.  
  
Well that's the end. Of this fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed it.  
  
Thanks for Reading! 


End file.
